


The Beast Descends

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Cute Kids, Drabble, Existential Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Terra's words give Kefka something to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Descends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragon_MoonX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/gifts).



~ The Beast Descends ~

Little hands clutch at his cloak.

"Daddy..."

Kefka scowls down at the half-Esper child.

"I'm not your dad, kid."

Terra looks up at him with watery eyes and says, "Daddy, I had a scary dream."

Didn't she hear what he'd said? Or was she just too stupid to understand?

"I said I'm not your dad," he snaps. "Go bother someone who cares."

"But you're the only one who's magic like me."

 _Magic... like me_. He turned her words over in his head for a few moments. Was he only half human now?

~end~


End file.
